forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Archenbridge
| size = | ruler1 = Swords of Archendale | ruleryear1 = 1368 | ruler2 = Swords of Archendale | ruleryear2 = 1372 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertype = | government = Autocracy | languages = | races = Human (Archendalesmen) | religion = Chauntea, Lathander | currency = | reckoning = DR | population1 = 1,200 | popyear1 = 1368 | popyear2 = 1372 | population2 = 8,179 | population3 = 8,000 | popyear3 = 1479 | imports = Finished metal products | exports = Produce, ore | alignment = | allegiance = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = }} Archenbridge was the capitol of Archendale and the largest, most fortified city in the Dalelands. Description The layout of Archenbridge was a sprawling, bustling region, as loud and busy as the streets of Waterdeep. This center was full of tall, secured townhouses full with inner keeps. The outer area of the city was an uneasy sprawl that reached out to its rebuilt walls. The proximity of Archenbridge to nearby metropolises such as Suzail and the city-states of Sembia, such as Selgaunt, contributed to both mercantile traffic and paranoia against foreign influence. The fear of Sembia's military extended out from the Swords' influence in the city out towards the rest of the dale as a whole. History Around the year 1100 DR, a dwarven engineer named Naiden Stonewright constructed the first stone bridge over River Arkhen. A small village grew around the crossing, as the traffic of travelers and merchants increased, and it eventually prospered to become the largest metropolis of the Dales. Most of the bridge itself was largely destroyed in 1293 DR during a severe flood. It was rebuilt using a large span of wood on the original Dwarven buttresses, which still carried lingering magical enchantments from centuries before. Notable locations ; Arkhen Bridge: Aside from giving Archenbridge its name, the city's eponymous bridge was otherwise largely un-noteworthy. ; Grave Hollow: The mysterious burrow of an unknown warrior in the center of a glen. It was rumored to curse anyone opening it in order to gain entrance inside. ; Market Field: A wide, open space that would open up, from Greengrass until Highharvestide, for merchants and traders to pitch tents and sell their wares. ; Orosul's tower: The abandoned tower of the mage Orosul who disappeared in 1351 DR. He went after leaving a warning with the Swords against allowing anyone to enter his tower. ; Swordpoint: This large stone keep served as a fortress for Archendale's army and garrison for the Archenriders. It was noted for also having a shrine to Tempus. Inns and taverns ; Drunken Lion: A poor-quality alehouse frequently customed by the Ridesman. ; Old Stonebows Inn: This fine inn was run by Jalia Mossgreen. ; The Black Horse: This inn more affordable lodging and catered more to adventurers. Mills ; Heward's Mill: The city's grist mill, operated by the greedy and generally unpleasant Salath Heward. ; Sandan's Sawmill: A lumber mill powered by the River Arkhen to process logs from milling efforts in the Arch Wood. It was named after, and run by a former Ride Captain Sandan. Shops ; Elgath's Provisions: This modest shop, run for the former Ridesman Elgath,had all sorts of goods and supplies for adventurers, explorers and the like. ; Sterson's Paddock: The only horse and tack shop in Archenbridge. Trading costers ; The Darkwater Brand: A merchant clan that traded ore from Archendale for finished goods from the Moonsea region. ; Jendalar's Fine Fruits: This shop exported the goods from Archendale's orchards and farms. ; Mirksha, Mirksha and Mirksha: A company of three brothers that traded exotic goods from southern coast of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Temples ; Bounty of the Goddess: This temple of Chauntea was led by Thaliach Mindogar. ; Temple of Lathander: This large temple to the Morninglord was rebuilt in the 1360's. Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Archendale Category:Locations in the Dalelands Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations